Mitha
by C van Zyl
Summary: Mitha is a Narnian, through and through. This is her story as she witnesses the changes that occur from the beginning of the four children's reign and throughout their time in Narnia. This is the story of Narnia from a Narnian perspective as the world changes around her and forces her to adapt along with it. Starts just before the end of LWW.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S Lewis.**

Author's Note: Hi, my name is Cloey van Zyl and this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote (started in Oct 2012). I only recently finished it- much to my delight. Basically, I was watching LWW the one day and a thought struck me during the scene where Lucy, Susan and Peter first arrive at Aslan's camp: _what would it be like for the Narnians to see these four children come there and become their kings and queens?_ The story and character of Mitha (as in "M_ee_tha") sort of developed from there. As it says in the summary, Mitha is a so-called 'water nymph', this is a creature that I _kind of_ made up, but not really because Lewis does talk about 'Well-women' or 'Naiad' and I just renamed them water nymphs and came up with a history and certain traditions for them as well as characteristics. I know that there are a million and one CON fanfics that are from OCs-that-suddenly-arrive-in-Narnia's POV but I think that this is a bit different from those since this is simply the story of Narnia and events that take place in the books from a Narnian's POV. I have always had a special place in my heart for CON and so I tried to keep as close to the details of the books as possible while describing various events from Mitha's POV. Without further ado (and I'm sorry for the horrendously long A/N!) , I give you _Mitha_! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>PART 1<strong>

Chapter 1

Over a hundred years ago, a terrible witch took over this beautiful land. She was cold and spiteful and as she grew more powerful, the land became colder. She gathered her followers and killed anyone who defiled her, mercilessly. All humans were slaughtered and she took the throne and declared herself Jadis, Queen of Narnia and Empress of The Lone Islands. She built herself her palace of ice and always kept her wand- which she used to turn her enemies to stone with- by her side. At first, most of us Narnians disobeyed her harsh rule and hoped Aslan would come and save us. But as time drew on and no one came, we began to lose hope and stopped fighting against the witch's power. We sank into submission and put up with the bitter cold without further retaliation, for fear of death or being turned to stone. For a hundred years we suffered under Jadis's cruel reign. Just like the bitterness of the extreme, never-ending cold, we Narnians became bitter and depressed. But some of us never gave up. The brave ones spoke almost openly about the unforgotten prophecy:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sit at Cair Paravel in throne_

_The evil time will be over and done. _

And would often repeat the well-known rhyme:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, Winter meets it's death, _

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

With these words of hope, we went on through the endless winter and waited for Aslan to come. Then, rumours started springing up about Aslan being in Narnia again and about sons of Adam and daughters of Eve coming to save us. Jadis became nervous, winter lost it's grip on the land. Before any of us Narnians knew it, Jadis was dead. Aslan and four human children had rescued us from the witch. The hundred years of winter and the reign of the evil queen were over.

I am a water nymph (also known as a well-woman or Naiad). My name is Mitha and I lived the first part of my life near the ocean right by the Palace of the four thrones, Cair Paravel. My mother and father, my many sisters and I lived on the beach, and I grew up with Cair Paravel always looming above, built high on the cliffs next to the ocean. Water nymphs are almost always female. There are few male water nymphs and I only ever had sisters. Sometimes, a male water nymph would come and take one of my sisters away to marry her. Water nymphs always have many children and so our families are always big ones, filled with many sisters. If a family has a son, then they are considered very lucky and are looked up to by the other families.

Water nymphs don't age like humans do. We live to be at least three hundred years old though sometimes we even live for four hundred years before we die. We also never age. When we are born, we look like human babies, mature much like humans do and by the time we are fifty years old, we have reached maturity. From then on until we die, we do not age physically at all. Compared to humans, we look like we have lived no more than twenty years. When we die, we look no older. To the untrained eye, water nymphs look exactly like humans. We don't have tails like mermaids or gills like fish, we have two upright legs, two arms and are built exactly like humans, but there are differences. Water nymphs are, on average, short and petite. Males are often shorter than human men, and females never grow taller than a short human woman. We are excellent swimmers and could beat any human in a race. We also can hold our breath underwater for much longer than a human. All water nymphs naturally have beautiful singing voices, have a love for music and are passionate about water. Although we don't live in the water, we have to stay close to it. It is our "life source". We get our strength from the water, we have to go into the water at least once a day, or we feel weak, and sick. We would never survive in a desert or through a drought. If we don't have water, we don't have life. Simple as that. As water nymphs, it is our job to look after all water, to keep it clean, and make sure that it doesn't run out. We look after the rivers and the oceans. Our whole lives are based around the water, we drink it, we swim in it, we live nearby it, we look after it. Although now many of us wear dresses and clothes made of ordinary cloth, like humans do, some of us make our clothes out of grass that grows by the rivers. Our houses our built of things like drift wood from the beaches, with thatched roofs from reeds that grows along the river bank. There are myths that say that years ago, before the White Witch took over Narnia, water nymphs, much wilder than us now, and humans mated and that we have some human blood in us and that is why we are so similar to humans in many ways. When Jadis came to power though, no one spoke of that myth, in case she kiledl us just to be sure. On a few occasions, some of us were mistaken for humans and killed. The rest of us made sure to act as unhuman as possible and many of us went into hiding. When the winter came, all of our beautiful rivers froze up and so there was a mass exodus to the ocean, which didn't freeze up. The water nymphs were forced to stay near the beaches because we had to be close to the ocean. There were a few civil wars for land between us. Normally, we are spread out along all of Narnia's rivers, oceans and lakes but because everything was frozen and we had to move to the sea, we ended up all vying for the same beaches, which weren't big enough for all of us. Big and powerful families fought amongst one another and while smaller families didn't have any space at all, some families got greedy and took up too much space.

When the winter came to an end, peace ensued and everyone was relieved it was over.

I was born during the long, cold winter of Jadis's reign and so I never saw what Narnia was like in the spring until Aslan and the four children came. Often, in the bitterly cold evenings, while my sisters and I sat on the beach, my father and mother would sing to us. They would sing of Narnia during spring when they lived on the river that flowed into the ocean. I had seen the river, it was not far from Cair Paravel and it's mouth was near to where we had our home. It was frozen though, and a bitter sight. My parents sang of how they swam in the river and the water was always warm, and the grass was green and soft. There were flowers of all colour and everyone was joyful. They made happy music, music that I had not heard. During the long winter, the water nymphs' music and songs were almost always sad, lamenting the many hardships. My parents also sang about the great Lion, Aslan. How good and strong he was. How he used to come and travel around Narnia and talk to everyone who wanted to listen. As I grew up and listened to my parents' songs, I always wished I could see Narnia in the spring. I wished I could meet Aslan and see the river and the flowers.

My sister were all older than me and almost all of them could remember Narnia before Jadis had come to power. I longed to have the memories of Narnia in that time.

When Aslan did come back to Narnia and the four children defeated the White Witch, I had lived for forty three years. After the battle, Aslan himself came with the army, including the four children, to Cair Paravel. It was then that my family moved back to the banks of the river. It was the first time I had ever seen the river flowing. The grass was as green and soft as my parents had sang about in their songs. The flowers were beautiful and I immediately fell in love with the river and it's warm, clear water. Narnia was beautiful and while I couldn't get enough of looking at the nature and exploring the river, my parents and sisters cried for joy at the return of their beautiful home, Narnia, in the spring.

Two large centaurs had galloped ahead of Aslan's army to tell everyone of the great defeat of Jadis. They told us all that the rest of the army and Aslan and the four humans were coming to Cair Paravel. Everyone planned to be there to greet them and I grew more and more excited at the prospect of seeing the great Lion and our saviours with my own eyes.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So? Hope you enjoyed and will keep reading. A review if you have time would make me extremely happy! -Cloey


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S Lewis.**

Author's Note: Hi, this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy:D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The sides of the roads were packed with all sorts of people waiting to get a glimpse of our heroes. My family had planned to get there long before anyone else, to make sure we got a good view, but when we arrived, after our short walk up the hill, we saw that everyone had seemed to have had the exact same idea. My father led us down the road, away from the palace so that we could get a good view when they arrived. As we waited we sat down under a nearby tree and my mother had packed some fruit which we snacked on. I grew impatient as the hours went by. I stood up and wandered down the road, past a few centaurs who were sitting nearby, one of them was playing a tune on a flute-like instrument. They smiled and said hello as I passed. I smiled and greeted them but carried on walking. My whole family had put on their best clothes and had made a big effort for the occasion. My hair was a golden brown colour and hung loose down my back, nearly at my hips. My sister Liliana, who I was closest to, had braided small daisies into the front of my hair that morning. She had also dressed me in a flowing dress made of sea-blue cloth. When she was done arranging my dress she stood back and exclaimed, "Mitha, you look beautiful, this dress matches those wonderful eyes of yours perfectly!"

I smiled shyly at her flattery and said, looking down at the dress, "Thank you Liliana, the dress is beautiful."

The dress was one that she had made and lent to me. Liliana was my parents' fourth child and she was utterly beautiful. She had light blonde hair, and sapphire-blue eyes that shone with intelligence. She was wise but she also had the happiest temperament. She had a sparkling laugh and a dazzling smile. Since spring had come, she always wore flowers in her hair and beautiful dresses of bright, joyful colours that she made herself.

"Mi, it's nothing," she smiled, "I just can't believe how grown up you look, and soon you'll be having your coming of age ceremony. Where is my little sister?" she looked playfully worried as she kissed me on the forehead and hugged me close. My heart swelled with love for her and I laughed, "I'm right here. I'm just not so little anymore."

The only worry I had was that some handsome male nymph was going to come and want to marry her and take her away from me. Three of my sisters had already left and married. Water nymphs are naturally beautiful but my sisters seemed to have been very lucky with their looks.

I continued walking and soon was out of sight of my family and the centaurs. The land declined down the hill on which Cair Paravel was built and standing even half way down it, where I was, I could see out across the land. I could see the wonderful river that I loved, I could see clumps of forests in the distance and I could see the smaller hills that rolled on for as far as the eye could see. As I gazed out, I saw a huge group, much bigger than I had ever seen in my life before, of creatures coming over one of the smaller hills. Their armour was shining in the sunlight and I gasped when I finally fully comprehended the number of creatures there were. In the front of the whole army was a giant blob that I realised must be the great Lion. As they got closer, the Lion got bigger and bigger.

I turned and ran back up the slope, past the centaurs, until I reached my family who were still lazing under the tree. I came to a stop and between my panting for breath I said excitedly, "I saw them! I saw them! They're coming! And Aslan! Aslan is with them! I saw him!"

My mother stood up and asked, "How far away?" I was glad I wasn't the only one who was excited. My sisters and father all got to their feet and started talking excitedly. The group of centaurs and another group of badgers nearby caught on and all stood up as well, just as excited as we were. I begged my mother but she wouldn't let me run down the hill to see the army again and so I paced around, impatient to see Aslan again.

Before long, we heard the army approaching. I held my breath until suddenly a giant Lion came over the hill followed by many creatures of all shapes and sizes. When I saw Aslan, I pushed through my family until I stood right next to the road and gazed at him with large curious eyes, almost not able to believe it was really the great Aslan. Around us there was much cheering and I saw the centaurs nearby dancing for joy. I couldn't help but join in the cheers and the shouts of, "Aslan, the amazing Lion!" and, "Aslan, our great saviour!" As he passed the centaurs and the badgers and everyone else, he looked at each one, bowed his head, gave a low chuckle and said in the richest, most wonderful voice, "My children. Thank you." When he finally passed my family, I was too stunned to speak and so fell silent with reverence. I felt slightly disappointed and wanted him to come back. Not far behind him, though, came four children on four horses. Two boys and two girls. The boys were wearing their armour, with the Lion emblem on their shields and armour. The girls were wearing flowing Narnian-made dresses. The oldest boy had fair hair and wonderful blue eyes. The younger boy was his opposite, with dark hair and what I guessed to be hazel coloured eyes. The oldest girl was younger than the eldest boy but older than the younger boy. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. Then there was the youngest girl, she had golden brown hair, much like mine I noticed, only her hair was cut short while mine was long. She had grey eyes. Though all the four children were smiling and happy, looking at all of us Narnians in the crowd that had gathered with curiosity and interest, the youngest of the four, the little girl, was obviously the most joyful. She was speaking to the other with a happy, sing-song voice, "Look at the centaurs! And the badgers!" she spoke excitedly, she then spoke to the older girl, "Oh! Susan, look! Look at those beautiful creatures, I wonder what they are."

It was quite obvious she was talking about my family and I. Before the girl called Susan could answer I found myself speaking to the little girl, "We are water nymphs." My mother grabbed my arm and said in a shocked whisper, "Mitha!"

The little girl I had spoken to pulled her horse away from the others and stopped in front of us. "How delightful! You are all so beautiful." she gave a warm smile. I smiled back and since I seemed to be the representative, I said politely, "Thank you." and gave my head a small bow. With another smile, she bid us "Good day!" and turned her horse to re-join the other humans who had stopped and were waiting for her.

After the rest of the army had passed, Liliana walked next to me as we walked back to the river, "The humans seemed very friendly." she began.

"Yes, and the little girl was very sweet."

Liliana smiled, "Yes, she gave us a great compliment by speaking to us."

I nodded, "How wonderful it is that we got to see Aslan! He was so big! I didn't know he would be so big!" I shifted the subject to the great Lion and immediately became excited.

"He has brought peace back to Narnia, just like we all knew he would. And now that old prophecy will come true, the humans will become our leaders and they will rule over us with kindness and wisdom."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thanks for reading! Next update will come sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed:) -Cloey


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do not own anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S Lewis.**

Author's Note: I finished my last school exam today and am now officially unemployed! To celebrate, have another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

My father was an important water nymph, because he lived so close to Cair Paravel, and the river and river's mouth and the ocean, it was his duty to keep the area's water and water's inhabitants peaceful and happy. The mermaids especially relied on him, because it was to him that they gave any concerns about the ocean and fish, sea animals and any other general comments. He would then pass on the comments to their majesties. Other water nymphs who had issues also often went to him with their problems so that he could talk to the kings and queens about them.

The next week was the children's coronation and my father was invited to attend the ceremony and celebrations. My mother was going as well and my father decided to take the eldest of his unmarried daughters. That was Liliana. She and my mother made beautiful dresses that were radiant colours. Liliana's dress was silver and it shimmered as she walked. Her hair, she left down but asked Jardia, my parents' fifth daughter, to braid back the front of her hair with tiny soft blue flowers. My mother wore a dress of light pink. With her dark hair, pulled up into an elegant bun, her dark brown eyes, and her porcelain-like skin, she was as beautiful as any of my sisters and didn't look a day older than any of them either. Before they left for the palace, I pulled Liliana aside and made her swear to remember everything that happened so that she could tell me the next day. With a straight face, she solemnly promised and then turned and rushed off after our parents.

The music was so loud from the palace that my eyes kept drifting up to where Cair Paravel was, high up on the hill, shining with light from the feast and celebrations. I tossed and turned for hours but I couldn't sleep. Eventually I decided to give up. I got up, threw on a cloak and walked the few meters or so to the river's edge. The air was warm and so I took the cloak off and laid it down on the grass. I lifted up my skirt and waded into the water. Immediately I felt better, the water had such an instant effect on me. Once again, my eyes found their way back to the palace on the hill. How I wished I could have gone to the coronation. I dreamed of what it would be like, the children sitting on the four regal thrones, the music, the dancing, the laughter.

After a while of wading in the water, I realised how tired I was and so went back to shore, collected my cloak, and went back to bed. With the image of the made up celebration still in my mind, I fell asleep.

The next day, after we had had breakfast, Liliana went for a walk by the river and I ran after her, eager to hear the details of the previous evening's happenings. She smiled when she saw me coming and held out her arm. I took it and we strolled towards the beach, arm in arm.

"How was it? What happened?" I was so excited. She laughed, "The great hall was beautifully decorated, there were candles and flowers and lots of food. Everybody stood when the children entered the hall, all of them in beautiful, rich clothes. Then they walked up to the four thrones that are at the one end of the hall. They turned and a faun, his name was Mr. Tumnus I think, put the crowns on their heads and Aslan presented them to us as "Queen Lucy the Valiant", that's the little girl, "King Edmund the Just", that's the younger boy, "Queen Susan the Gentle", that's the older girl and "High King Peter the Magnificent", that's the older boy. Then, Aslan said another few words and then the celebration began. Everyone was dancing and eating and drinking. I danced with two fauns, a dwarf, father and even a centaur!"

I was overwhelmed by the story and felt very jealous that she had gotten to go and I hadn't. "Wow, that sounds amazing! You danced with a centaur!"

She laughed and said, "It was incredible, I'm so sad you weren't there, you would have loved it."

I looked across the river. Cair Paravel; white and majestic was shining in the sunlight. Liliana and I strolled down to the beach and sat in the soft sand. The sea was a beautiful blue colour and we watched some mermaids who were splashing around in the water and sitting on the rocks, laughing and enjoying the sun. Liliana and I talked about nothing in particular but my mind kept wandering back to our fours new kings and queens and the giant Lion Aslan. After a few hours we decided to head back and so we stood and started walking, but we took the longest route and walked as slowly as we could.

Over the next few days Liliana and I, sometimes accompanied by our some of our sisters, returned to the beach almost every day. Our long spring days were spent in the sun, sea and by the seashore. We went for gloriously long walks, swimming in the river or the sea, making dresses just because we loved to, and spent hours creating new songs that we would sing to the rest of our family in the warm evenings after supper.

* * *

><p>Exactly a week after the four monarchs had been crowned, it was planned that High King Peter would address his people for the first time in public. Everyone who wanted to come and hear the King speak, would gather in the large outer-courtyard of Cair Paravel. King Edmund and the Queens Lucy and Susan would also be present. All the creatures were excited. My family would all be attending and I was beside myself with anticipation. Finally I would see the four children as our Kings and Queens. When the day eventually arrived, our home was complete chaos. Everyone wanted to look their best and was fretting about how they looked and how each other looked. My mother wore a yellow dress and her hair was down. Liliana wore red with her hair down and a rose in her hair. My other sisters wore blue and green. I wore a purple dress that Liliana had made for me. It was beautiful. While Liliana did my mother's hair, my mother did mine. My hair was done into one long plait down my back and she made a thin band of small purple flowers which she put around my head, almost like a tiny crown.<p>

We arrived in the courtyard and even that was beautifully decorated. There were white and blue flowers planted into hanging baskets that hung out of windows. There were deep royal blue drapes draped from the balcony where in a few minutes High King Peter would come out and address us with the other three monarchs. As we waited, the crowd grew as more people arrived. After a while, a tall, dark haired centaur with a deep, important-sounding voice stepped onto the balcony.

"Loyal subjects of our Narnia. Your High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant."

He turned to face the four children who walked out onto the balcony and he bowed low. We took our cue from him and bowed down before our Kings and Queens as well.

"Narnians!" Peter's voice was not one of a man's, but there was something in it, a certain nobility, that told us that he was not an ignorant child. We stood up straight as he began to speak, "My siblings and I," I wondered at this, I hadn't known that the kings and queens were brothers and sisters, "have made a promise to each other. We are young and have not been in Narnia very long but we have seen quite enough of it to know that it is a truly special land. We have made a promise to each other that we will help one another to rule this land, that we will be wise in our decisions and consider all four of our ideas and opinions before we make any decisions." he looked at his subjects will level, intelligent eyes, "We four want to make a promise to you too; our people. We promise you that we will rule over Narnia with wisdom and justice. We promise to never allow harm to come Narnia and it's people." people in the crowd began to smile with happiness. We loved our rulers too much already to even consider to disagree with King Peter's words, "And finally we promise to never abandon you, we will _always_ fight for Narnia and for Aslan!"

The crowd erupted into massive and deafening cheers. High King Peter smiled but looked strong as he surveyed the crowd. King Edmund reached out and clapped King Peter on the shoulder, smiling. The two Queens beamed with pride. It took me a while to realise that a few tears of joy had escaped from Queen Lucy's eyes and were sliding down her youthful cheeks.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S Lewis.**

Author's Note: Hi everyone, thanks so much for the favourites and follows, I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As the crowd dispersed after King Peter's well- received speech, no one could stop smiling. It seemed nobody could stop talking about how great the humans were. To us they were faultless. Because everyone was in such a good mood, many of us decided to have celebrations. Everyone was informally invited.

We all met in a large clearing in the woods on the inland side of the palace. We gathered that evening and celebrated as only centaurs, satyrs, fauns, talking animals, dryads, water nymphs, dwarves and any other creatures imaginable could, even a minotaur arrived. The fauns played the music that they were so famous for. We danced, holding hands, in large circles where everyone was welcome. There were no differences between us. We were all Narnians. The smaller animals; badgers, rabbits, beavers; brought food and laid it all out for us. There was never too little food or too little laughter and merriment. We danced and celebrated for hours and hours. It was only when the sun began to rise the following morning that everyone finally realised how tired they were. In groups or one by one, everyone left the clearing and wandered sleepily back to their homes to get some rest. My family and I returned to the river and fell asleep as soon as we fell onto our beds.

It was noon when I finally woke. The sun was high and bright as it streamed in through my window. After a large breakfast I decided to go for a walk to try to shake off the sleepiness. None of my sisters wanted to come and neither did my mother. My father was up at the palace and so I strolled along the river towards the ocean by myself. There weren't any other creatures and so there was a great peace and quietness around me. I followed the river as it bended to the left and walked to the riverbank where I sat with my feet in the water. There were daisies growing in the grass and I picked them and made a daisy chain, singing softly to myself one of the songs a faun had sang the previous night.

"That's a beautiful song." a young girl stepped out from the group of trees nearby. I got a fright as I was startled out of my thoughts. I gasped, stopped singing, quickly stood up and turned to face the little girl. When I saw who it was though, I stood for a moment frozen with surprise before quickly sinking into an awkward half curtsey.

"Queen Lucy." my voice was shaky and all I wanted to do was to run away.

She looked at me with concerned eyes and her voice was warm and happy though filled with a slight mix of what I guessed she wanted to be reassurance, "Please, call me Lucy. I still find it odd that people call me 'Queen'." She smiled but I was still too dazed to do anything but stare at her. Her smile waned a little as the silence became slightly awkward. She tried to ease the silence with some conversation, "That is a beautiful daisy chain." She pointed to the daisy chain in my hands that I had just finished before she had appeared.

"Thank you." I tried to add a smile with my words. She seemed to appreciate it and walked closer as she carried on saying, "I wish I could make daisy chains, but each time I try they fall apart and so I've given up." She stopped in front of the water and looked out across it.

"If you would like, you may have this one." I held out the daisy chain to her. As she looked down at my outstretched hand, her ever present smile brightened.

"Oh, thank you very much!" she took it in her hands and examined it with great care. She looked back up at me with a slightly shy expression, "Do you think you could put it in my hair?"

I smiled with genuine warmth and replied, "Of course." She smiled, handed me back the daisy chain and sat down on the grass. I sat behind her and gently plaited the daisy chain into her golden brown, short hair. While I did this she spoke with much more openness. It seemed we both felt the awkwardness had disappeared completely.

"I noticed how beautifully your hair has been done."

I was flattered by the compliment and smiled, "Thank you, my sister did it for me but I asked her to show me how to do it as well." A few days ago I had asked Liliana- who always did my hair in a particularly beautiful way- to show me how to arrange the hair like she did. She showed me on my sister Ilisa's hair. She had explained exactly what to do and I had practised on Ilisa's hair. I wasn't good enough to do it on my own hair and so earlier, before I set out on my walk, I had asked Liliana to arrange my hair in the special way. She had used white and red ribbons in my hair as well.

There was a pause and I finished putting the daisies in her hair before I said, hesitantly but rather spontaneously, "I can show you if you would like."

She turned and smiled at me, "That would be lovely! But I don't have any ribbons for you to use and they would look beautiful." she looked pensive for a moment before answering, "Why don't you come up to the palace? Susan has lots of ribbons that we could use, she wouldn't mind at all. And there would be a mirror." she smiled at me but I suddenly didn't think it would be a good idea anymore.

"Oh, I couldn't..." I tried to think of an excuse, I was too scared and nervous to go to the palace.

She looked disappointed, "Please? It wouldn't be for very long," she paused for a moment, "unless, you really can't come." The disappointed expression on her face looked so genuine that I reluctantly found myself agreeing to go with her. The disappointed look disappeared and was replaced with another of her dazzling smiles as she exclaimed, "Marvellous!"

I smiled but said nothing. She turned to walk and together we began our way up the hill to Cair Paravel. As we walked we talked about the river, the beach, the palace. She asked me where I lived, how many siblings I had and what their names were. She suddenly blushed and turned to me, "I'm so sorry, I haven't thought to ask! What is your name?"

I smiled and said, "It is no problem, my name is Mitha, your majesty." I bowed my head and once more she told me to please call her 'plain old Lucy'.

When we got to the large door into the inner courtyard, Lucy told me to follow her and instead of going through the large and imposing front doors, we walked around the outer courtyard until we finally came to a small door, used by the servants, she told me. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door. The door led into a small, dark corridor that opened into a small passage which led to another door which opened into a larger, more grand and beautiful hallway. There were a few creatures walking and going about doing whatever it was they were doing. As we passed they all bowed and curtsied and said, "Good Afternoon, your Majesty." before carrying on. Lucy bowed her head to them all and said, "Good Afternoon!" back.

We walked up a beautiful set of stairs, down various corridors and turned many corners before we came to a wonderfully carved door. She knocked once and opened the door when a beautiful voice came from inside saying, "Come in." I followed Lucy into the room and couldn't help but gasp at the expensive interior. The floor was carpeted with a rich royal blue thick carpet, the walls were also covered in blue. There were two large sofas where a young woman with dark, flowing hair, a golden crown and a royal purple dress sat, reading a book. There was a large desk made of a dark wood that looked out of one of the large windows. A glass door opened out onto a balcony with an awe-inspiring view looking out over the ocean. A separate door led from the room into what I guessed must be the bedroom.

"Lu, what is it? Who's this?" the young woman asked. It was Queen Susan and I noticed how much older she looked now compared to when I first saw her on horseback, before she was queen.

"This is Mitha, the water nymph I spoke to on the side of the road when we first arrived here with the army. You remember?" Susan looked at me with her blue eyes and I felt like I was being scrutinised under a magnifying glass. Soon though, she smiled at me and said, "Of course," she stood up from the sofa, came up to me and bowed her head, "It's wonderful to meet you, Mitha, I'm Queen Susan."

I curtsied and said, "And you, your Majesty."

Lucy drew her sister's attention away from me as she said, "Mitha's going to show me how her sister did her hair. I was wondering whether I could borrow one or two of your ribbons." Susan smiled again, agreed and showed Lucy and I into her bedroom, where she walked over to her dressing table, which was large and grand, found the box she was looking for and handed it to Lucy. I was standing by the doorway to the bedroom, too shy to go any further, until Lucy called me over to help her choose. Inside the box were ribbons of every colour and type. I chose a gold ribbon that I knew would look perfect in her golden brown hair. Lucy asked whether one would be sufficient but I assured her it would be. When Lucy had thanked Susan for the ribbon, we left and Lucy took the lead as she showed me to her room. It wasn't a far walk, only down the hall. Her room was very similar to Queen Susan's, except perhaps less grand and more modest. It was also homier. She led me into her bedroom which again was similar to Susan's. She sat down at her much smaller dressing table and I began to work. I removed the daisy chain, brushed her hair through and then tried to remember the steps Liliana had told me. As I worked, we talked and laughed and I found myself loving Lucy's company more and more. When I had finished, I handed her a handheld mirror which she used with the mirror in front of her dressing table to look at the back of her head with. She gasped and congratulated me, saying, "Thank you, Mitha, it is beautiful!" She stood up, turned around and hugged me. It took me by surprise but I didn't have any problem with hugging her back. She then pulled away and said, "I wish you could come here and do my hair for me every day!" She grinned and I laughed, "Me too!"

She stopped smiling and looked at me with thoughtful eyes. "Well, why don't you?" suddenly she became excited and was grinning again. "Mitha, I have a request." I wondered what she was going to say.

"Anything, your Majesty."

"Would you consider," she hesitated and stuttered slightly, "being my lady-in-waiting?" She smiled. I hesitated before answering, "Lady-in-waiting?" my voice was slightly confused. She said quickly, "Yes, well, that's just what it's called, you would live in the palace and help me to dress and do my hair and go on walks with me. You could come with me and my siblings when we travelled and see amazing places all over Narnia! And I would get to spend all my time with you, my friend." her smile was warm as she called me her friend. I knew she was sincere and for a moment couldn't believe it. I could be the Queen's lady-in-waiting! It seemed like a fairy-tale. I was always craving adventure, not satisfied with doing nothing all day. Queen Lucy was the kindest person I had ever met and she had been very friendly to me, even if I hardly knew her.

"Queen Lucy, of course I would love to be." I grinned at her and she grinned back and laughed, "Oh, Mitha, thank you! We shall have so much fun!" She hugged me again, "I will go right away and ask my brother, Peter, if it will be alright. Will you go and ask your parents? I will come back to where we met today by the river and if Peter gives his consent; which I'm sure he will; then I will come and talk to your parents and arrange the whole thing myself."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Next chapter next week:) Leave a review to let me know what you think. -Cloey


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia by CP Coulter. **

Author's Note: Hi, thank you to everyone who is reading this! And also, of course, a big thank you to the nice people who have favourited and followed this:D Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I hurried home and could barely contain my excitement. My smile didn't seem to want to come off and I didn't try to get it to leave.

I burst into my house, grinning like an idiot. My mother looked up, startled, but pleased to see me.

"There you are! Can you cut that cake?" she was pouring hot water into a teapot and she nodded to a chocolate cake that was sitting on the table in the middle of the kitchen, "Jardia made it a few hours ago." I got a knife out and proceeded to cut the cake. Jardia made the best cakes and I realised how hungry I was; I hadn't had anything to eat since the late breakfast.

"Mother, I have the most wonderful news ever!" I giggled, unable to contain myself. My mother had clearly noticed and gave a bemused look.

"What is it?"

I giggled again.

"I won't tell you yet. I'd rather tell everyone at tea time." My mother laughed as she placed cups and saucers out onto a tray, "Now you've made me curious, Mi."

I grinned.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the whole family was all sitting outside on the grass facing the river. I had spread two blankets out and my mother had carried the trays. Almost as soon as we were all seated and had only just started eating Jardia's cake, my mother announced that I had something very exciting to tell everyone. All eyes shifted to me, and all were expectant. I laughed, gave a dramatic pause and then said, trying to resist the urge to shriek, "Queen Lucy has asked me to be her lady-in-waiting!" Everyone's reactions were different. Jardia gasped, Liliana grinned, Ilisa exclaimed, "Mitha! She's a queen!" my mother looked shocked but managed a smile. My father though, furrowed his brow and seemed to think about something. I ignored my father's reaction though and laughed and gushed with excitement.<p>

"I know she's a queen, but she's a lovely little girl and her and I are friends, she invited me to go to the palace and show her how to arrange her hair like mine was done by Lili. I saw the palace, and met Queen Susan and Queen Lucy called me her friend!" My sister's giggled along with me and we chatted about it and they asked all sorts of questions about Queen Susan and Lucy and whether I had seen the Kings and about the palace. My mother was still smiling but kept silent. She seemed to be waiting for my father to say something. Eventually he did.

"Mitha, I am sorry to ruin your fun, and I'm sure that Queen Lucy is a good friend, but you are too young to be her lady-in-waiting. I could never allow you to leave and go and live in the palace when you are so young." He did look almost sorry, but I was suddenly angry at him for ruining my chance at some adventure.

"But she's a queen and she asked me! And I could still live here, couldn't I? We are so close to the palace anyway!" I scowled.

"Mi, you aren't of age yet. You cannot leave your home and commit your life to Queen Lucy. I shall not allow it, no matter how great the honour of being asked." his voice was hard and final. I couldn't believe it. My shock showed on my face because my mother tried to calm me down, "Maybe when you're of age, you can go but not now, Mi." To my embarrassment, tears sprang to my eyes and threatened to leak down my face. I stood up hastily before they had the chance though.

"Father, she asked me. You can't refuse a queen!" I tried to use that as an excuse but to no avail. My father looked serious, "I can if you're my daughter. If she's a good leader and a proper queen, she'll understand." I had heard enough and turned and ran before they could see me cry.

I ran to the beach and straight into the water. As I knew it would, somehow being in the water relaxed me and I felt better at once. Though I had all my clothes on, I waded against the waves until the water was up to my stomach before gracefully diving further in. I came to the surface to take a breath before diving once more. My open eyes were not affected by the salty water and since I knew I wouldn't have to come up for air for a good three minutes at least, I swam quickly away from the shore. After a while, I popped up to the surface. I was at least four hundred metres out to sea. I went back under, this time swimming parallel to the shore but to the east, towards the Cair Paravel side of the river. I swam past the great rocks that jutted out from far below the ocean's surface and joined up with the cliff that rose to where Cair Paravel was positioned on top of it, around the bend in the mountain until Cair Paravel and the hill was blocking my view of the river. I swam up to one of the rocks which the waves were beating against and pulled myself up and out of the water. I sat on the rock and stared up at the magnificent palace. As I had hoped, the ocean and the swim had distracted my mind away from what my father had said. I was angry that he hadn't given his consent but never dreamed of going against his word. I would have to tell Queen Lucy that I couldn't be her lady-in-waiting.

After a while I realised that the sky was getting dark and it was progressing into evening. I knew I should head back and so dove once more into the water. I swam back around the cliff and the hill, waded back onto the beach and began to walk home. While I was walking it became night time and the stars came out. When I arrived home only my mother was sitting in the kitchen. She was drinking tea and making a new dress. I was afraid she would talk to me, but thankfully she didn't. I walked past her and fell onto my bed. The rest of the house was quiet. I fell asleep soon and dreamt of the ocean.

* * *

><p>The next morning Liliana coaxed me into taking a walk with her and we headed down the familiar path to the beach. As we walked she tried to make me feel better by saying that soon I would be of age and be able to live in the palace as Queen Lucy's lady-in-waiting. She assured me that if Queen Lucy had said she was my friend then she wouldn't mind. As much as I wanted to be cheerful and myself again, I couldn't. I was upset and irritated. Soon, after I nearly had to ask her to go and leave me to my own thoughts, she went. I continued walking aimlessly, lost in my own thoughts. I strolled into the forest and walked between the trees, past a group of foxes who were having a lively discussion about something seemingly important and across a big clearing before I remembered that I had to meet Queen Lucy soon. She was expecting me to say that I could be her lady-in-waiting but instead I would have to tell her that my father had said no. I felt embarrassed already.<p>

When I got to the clearing, Queen Lucy was already waiting for me. She was seated on a rock and looking out at the river. I hesitantly spoke, "Queen Lucy?" She turned and when she saw it was me, her face lit up.

"Mitha! How are you?" she jumped off the rock and came to hug me.

"I'm very well, thank you. And you, your majesty?" I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was very kind and happy.

"I'm wonderful! Have you spoken to your family? I spoke to Peter and he said that as long as you and your family agree, he doesn't have a problem. Isn't that lovely!" I felt sick, but forced myself to speak.

"Queen Lucy, I am dreadfully sorry, my father has said that I cannot be your lady-in-waiting." as soon as I said these words, her face fell.

"Why not? Why has he said no, Mitha?" her child's face was filled with open sadness.

"I am not of age yet. I am only forty three years old and we come of age at fifty. I cannot leave my home when I am so young." As much as I wanted to be angry still at my parents, after having time to think about it, I understood why my father had said no. I was too young and I knew I could never leave my family before I had come of age.

"Are you sure? Why don't I come and speak to your father. Maybe we think of something." her face turned thoughtful as she thought of a solution.

"I am sure there is no solution." I said with a certain tone of dramatic despair in my voice. She looked determined though and insisted that we go and speak to my family.

As we made our way to my home, I wished I could have warned my family of our coming. I cringed as I thought of our house which was almost always; expect for a few occasions; messy. My mother tried hard to keep it clean and tidy but to no avail. Now, when she saw the Queen was going to drop in, I knew that she would be highly embarrassed by the state of things. When we arrived, Queen Lucy exclaimed with delight, "Your house is beautiful!" I thanked her and showed her into the living room where I asked her to take a seat while I found my parents. She made herself at home as I thanked The Great Lion that no one was in the room and so I would time to warn everyone that the Queen was visiting.

I walked through the house which was mainly empty. My sisters were all out except Liliana who was in the kitchen with my mother. They were baking bread and chatting over the table, their hands covered in flour. My mother was wearing her 'cleaning clothes'. When they saw me in the doorway they smiled and asked me to join them.

"I can't! You both better clean off that flour and come quickly! Queen Lucy is here; she's sitting in the living room and she wants to talk to mother and father!" I tried to keep my voice down because I knew that Lucy could probably hear everything.

"What?" my mother almost shrieked, looking frantic.

"Shh! She'll hear you! She wants to talk about me being her lady-in-waiting."

Luckily my mother went into action right away. "Lili, go and get your father, he's out on a walk with Ilisa. I think they went towards the beach. Tell him to hurry. Mi, run and find out if Queen Lucy wants any tea or cake, I think there's still cake from yesterday, I'll go and change into something decent." Liliana had already run out the kitchen door and my mother rushed away while I hurried back to the living room where Lucy was seated. When I had found out that she wanted a cup of tea, I found the teabags and made a pot of it. Five minutes later my mother appeared in the kitchen and took the tray I had set up with tea and cutlery on and walked, following me, to meet the Queen.

Queen Lucy agreed that we should wait until my father arrived to talk about me. We made polite conversation until the back door opened and my father, followed by Liliana and Ilisa, came into the room. My father greeted the Queen with a bow and sat down.

Queen Lucy wasted no time in getting to the point. "I'm sure you know why I am here."

"I do, your Majesty." my father replied seriously.

"Well then, Mitha has told me that you have said no to my request but – I mean no offence Mitha- I thought I had better come and speak to you myself just to make things more clear." she smiled and I couldn't help but be surprise at how grown up she sounded, even though she looked no more than eleven years old. My father seemed to think the same thing.

"Mitha informed me yesterday that you had done her a great honour by asking her to be your lady-in-waiting. My daughter is forty three years old, your Majesty and considering we water nymphs only come of age at fifty, it would be inappropriate for her to leave home and work for you. I mean no offence by refusing, I only want what's best for my daughter." My father was firm but polite with his words. Lucy smiled and said, "Of course I wouldn't want to take her away from home if she is too young, it is just that since arriving here in Narnia I have made few friends who would be willing to come and live in the palace with me. My siblings are of course there, and there are lovely people who work in Cair Paravel, but Mitha is one of the only friends I've made who would be willing to come and spend time with me. And at the same time, I do rather need a lady-in-waiting." her face was earnest as she spoke to my parents. My mother now spoke up, "Well, we have no objection to Mitha going up to the palace every so often to visit you if you are in need of a companion. And as to a lady-in-waiting, I have three other older daughters who would all be very willing to help you."

Lucy's face showed that this wasn't what she had had in mind but she smiled politely none the less and answered, "If there is no other solution, then I would be very grateful to you." My father seemed to be rather relieved that my mother had made the offer of one of my sisters, "Excellent, I think my eldest; who is not married; Liliana would be most suitable." he gestured to Lili, who smiled shyly. My mother seconded his statement with, "Yes, Liliana is wonderful with hair, and she makes the best dresses. She cooks and is very helpful to me around the house. She will do well for you as a lady-in-waiting." Lucy looked at my parents and smiled. They had put the Queen in a very uncomfortable and unnecessary position. She could not refuse, for fear of offending Lili or my parents, but I could see she did not want to agree because she did not know Lili and would want to think about it. Lucy was a sweet girl and wanted everyone to be friends so she made her decision and said, "I would love that, if Liliana does not mind." everyone looked to Lili. While everyone, including myself, was smiling, I felt as if I wanted to cry. I was supposed to be Lucy's lady-in-waiting not Lili. A tingle of jealousy prickled under my skin. She got everything. Everything wonderful happened to her. Lucy was my friend and I was the one who craved adventure in the family and yet it was Lili got to be her lady-in-waiting and live in the palace. She was older, prettier and lovelier than I was.

Liliana was smiling shyly and after thinking for a moment, she nodded; as I knew she would; and accepted, "Yes, thank you your Majesty, it is a great honour." Lucy smiled at her and just as I thought she had forgotten me, she added, "Splendid, but you must allow Mitha to come and visit me very often. She and I are good friends and I enjoy her company so much." She smiled warmly at me and I blushed at her compliment.

When the Queen had left not long after that, Lili grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house and towards the trees.

"Mi, I know you must be disappointed, but please don't be angry with me." I didn't realise that my face was that readable, but maybe it was just because she was my sister and knew me so well. I only managed just to keep my tears in but my voice gave away my being upset as it cracked with emotion.

"I'm not angry, Lili." I was now only focused on keeping myself under control and not letting her see how jealous I was. Liliana was my closet sister but I knew that this was something I could never let her in on. She wouldn't understand and she'd only become upset at me.

"But you're upset. I'm sorry Mi."

I knew I couldn't brush it off as nothing, "It's just that it was such an amazing opportunity and I was really looking forward to living in the palace and finding adventure. But I'm happy that you get to have the opportunity and at least I get to visit her as often as she wants." I thought this would do for an explanation for her. As much as I enjoyed her company, I wanted some time alone and began to think of ways to get away from her.

"Are you sure that's all, MI?"

My response was immediate. "Yes, Lili. Thank you." I gave her a hug, turned and practically ran away before she could call me back.

I continued running further into the forest, away from Cair Paravel, than I had ever been before. When I was satisfied that I was far enough away from my family and the palace I sat down on the ground and leaned my back against a tree. I closed my eyes and drifted away, into a land of thoughts.

It must have been hours later when I finally opened my eyes. I could see that the sun was much lower in the sky. I must have fallen asleep but I was glad because at least I had calmed down. I stood up, stretched and walked back to my home. It took longer than I had expected to get home and I realised I must have travelled a lot further than I had intended. My family seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about what had happened with Queen Lucy earlier and I was glad that they didn't bring up the subject.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So? What did you think? There'll be a big time-cut in the next chapter to get things moving along. Hope you guys enjoyed:D -Cloey


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own anything related The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S Lewis**

Author's Note: Hello everybody, this is the beginning of Part 2 and jumps a couple years into the future. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>PART 2<strong>

Chapter 6

_Seven years later..._

I gazed into the mirror and saw Liliana grinning.

"What is it?" I asked with a smile playing on my own lips. The question made her grin even more.

"I can't believe this is it! This is the day my little sister comes of age." The emotion in her voice seemed to tell me that she wasn't very far away from crying.

"I'm not so little anymore am I though?" I laughed. At that moment my mother walked into the room and as she saw me she cried out, "My baby! Look at you; you're so beautiful! Lili, you've done a wonderful job with her dress." she dabbed her eyes and sniffed.

I stood up, walked over to my mother and tried to comfort her. Unfortunately it only seemed to make her cry even more.

When I gave up, Liliana took me by the shoulders and guided me to the mirror where I saw my whole body. The traditional "before" yellow dress was long and flowing and my hair was loose and untouched. All Lili had added was a lovely yellow flower which she had tucked behind my ear.

It was a tradition that a water nymph girl coming of age wore a yellow "before" dress with her hair loose and simple. This was what the girl would wear for the actual coming of age ceremony. For the night-long celebration afterwards, the girl would change into a shining gold "after" dress with her hair done up. It was a custom that had been around for centuries.

Liliana had made both of my dresses and Jardia was going to do my hair for the celebration afterwards. When my father called the family, Liliana checked me once more before we all gathered inside the living room. When we were all ready, they would walk out first, with me following. Outside would be friends and other family and they would lead the procession down to the river, to a spot that I had picked where the ceremony would take place. I saw Queen Lucy in the small crowd and was so glad she had been able to come. When we arrived at the river, the crowd parted and my family led me into the river until we were standing up to our waists in water. They formed a circle around me and slowly began to sing. After the first few lines, the rest of the crowd who were standing on the banks watching joined in. As they sang the old song, my father; as the head of the family; dunked me under the water and when I came back up, everyone applauded me. My family then led me back out of the river where I was greeted by my friends. After many congratulations, Lucy came up and hugged me. She was older, nearly eighteen, but still as kind and as good a friend as always. Her golden brown hair was immaculately done by Liliana, her lady-in-waiting, and her dress was beautiful. She and I were best friends of seven years and we knew each other so well, we often knew each other's thoughts.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you Mi!" she grinned with her familiar smile.

"Thank you, Lu, I'm so glad you're here." Our conversation carried on until my sisters and mother came to take me to get re-dressed as the crowd made their way into the trees until they came to a large clearing which had been decorated and had tables full of food and drink. My family and I walked back to our house though where they helped me out of my yellow dress and into my golden one. Jardia did my hair into a beautiful up-do and when we were finished we walked to the clearing and joined the others; me as a fully come of age adult.

As was tradition, the dancing only started once I had arrived. I was allowed to choose the dance and the music began. I chose my favourite and everyone joined hands to form a large circle. The fauns, who were the best musicians for that particular dance, started to play and we began to dance. As we danced around and around the circle, spinning, jumping, laughing and clapping, I felt happier than I had for a long time.

The party went on until the next morning. People had come and gone as they pleased but many were still around when the celebration, unspokenly, ended. Lucy, who had stayed the whole time, helped along with a few others to carry the presents I had received back to my house. There were all placed in the living room and I was touched to see how many presents there were. Lucy hugged me, said congratulations once more, and then sleepily left. My parents and sisters each gave me a kiss and a hug and then we all headed straight for our beds.

* * *

><p>The next week, after seven glorious days of being an adult, Lucy and I met as we had almost every day for seven years by the bend in the river which we had claimed for our own.<p>

"Mr. Tumnus is coming for a visit in two days' time, he wrote to me the other day to tell me he's bringing a whole group of friends." We sat on the bank of the river with our legs in the warm water. I had met Mr. Tumnus, the faun, many times. He and Lucy were great friends and he had often come to visit her and the other Kings and Queen at Cair Paravel before. He was a very friendly faun who was easily likable and I enjoyed his company very much so the news that he was coming to visit excited me as well as Lucy.

"How wonderful, how long will he be staying? Longer than last time I hope, I hardly had a chance to see him."

"I made him promise to stay for a least a fortnight and I intend to have a large feast."

I giggled. As Lucy and I had become better friends, she had begun inviting me and my family to the many feasts and events that were held at Cair Paravel. With my sister also being Lucy's lady-in-waiting and my father an important water nymph, we spent a lot of time at the palace.

"How exciting! Do invite that minotaur from last time, everyone seemed to enjoy his company very well!" We both laughed at the funny memory of an awkward occasion with a minotaur at the last feast.

"Of course, Mr. Tumnus will love meeting him!" We laughed and joked for a while longer before Lucy had to go.

The next two days were spent helping Lucy to organise the large feast which would be held the day after Mr. Tumnus was to arrive. Queen Susan normally organised the feasts, balls and events but this time Lucy said that she was going to do it. She hadn't realised how much work it entailed and so she asked me and Liliana to help her.

Mr. Tumnus and the group of friends he brought with him arrived in the early evening after Lili and I had already left the palace.

Lucy sent a messenger before breakfast the next morning asking me and Lili if we could come a few hours early to help make sure everything was ready for the evening's feast. We sent a few lines back saying of course we would.

At about three o'clock in the afternoon, Lili and I made our way up to the palace where we found Lucy standing in the middle of the kitchen talking to the chef about the food for that evening.

"I told you days ago that we would need three hundred of these," she pointed to a tray of sausage rolls that the chef had in his hands, "and now you tell me; on the day of the feast; that you only have ingredients for _one_ hundred?!", Lucy was a serene and joyful girl by nature but even she got stressed sometimes. The chef tried to speak to her in a calming voice but both Liliana and I knew that only we could calm her down properly. Lili nudged me towards Lucy and I acted quickly.

"Hello Lu!" I tried to act as if I hadn't seen her and the chef speaking. She turned when she heard her name. She looked weary and relieved at my appearance, "Oh, Mi, Liliana! Please help me! I should have let Susan organise this stupid feast, I cannot handle it anymore." her shoulders drooped even lower as she spoke. Liliana stepped forward and said, "Don't worry Lucy, I'll take care of it. Mi, take Lucy to go and rest." I was happy to oblige and so grabbed Lucy by the hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, leaving Lili standing in the busy kitchen talking to the chef.

We spent the next two hours in her bedroom. She took a nap, at my insistence, while I sat on a sofa and read. Lili, at about five, knocked on the door and entered when I called out, "Come in!" She flopped down onto the sofa next to me and sighed, "I spent half an hour talking to that chef! He's extremely stubborn, but I think everything's set. We had better started getting ready. Where's Lucy?"

"She's sleeping, but you can wake her up if she needs to get ready." Lili got up and I followed her into Lucy's bedroom where she lay on her bed and slept peacefully. Lili and I felt bad as Lili gently shook Lucy awake.

Soon after, we were all sitting around Lucy's bedroom getting ready for the feast. Lili did Lu's hair first and then mine. Lucy and I finished Liliana's hair and after another look in the mirror, we left Lucy's rooms and made our way down to the great hall.

The feast was going to start at half past six and it was six when we arrived.

Half an hour later and a few people started to arrive. By seven, almost everyone was there. Mr. Tumnus and his friends had come over to where Lucy, Lili and I were standing to say good evening and introduce his friends. His group of friends included a few fauns, the two famous beavers and one water nymph, Lairk. He had blonde hair and wonderful hazel eyes that sparkled with intelligence and playfulness. From the first look, it was clear that he was immediately taken with Liliana. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other and at the first opportunity, struck up a conversation and wouldn't leave each other's sides for the rest of the evening. To everyone it was clear that they were in love, but later that night, on the way home when I asked her about it, she laughed and tried; unsuccessfully; to deny it.

* * *

><p>The next week they spent almost all their time together. Liliana spent a lot of time at the palace normally, but since Lairk arrived, she practically lived there. She would leave early in the morning, making excuses to coming home late at night and always seemed to be hopelessly distracted. After the first time I tried to talk to her about it, she didn't put up much of a fight and soon admitted that she was in love with the handsome water nymph.<p>

I was, of course, happy for her but as time went on and Lairk stayed behind after Mr. Tumnus and the others left, they spent every waking moment together. Lairk become a regular visitor at our home, Lili talked about nothing but him and he talked of nothing but her; I realised things were becoming serious between them. For the first time in a long time, I worried about Liliana marrying him and leaving me.

"Lili, are you and Lairk going to marry?" My question was blunt and Liliana looked surprised as we walked along the beach. I was lucky to even have five minutes with her anymore since she spent all of her time with Lairk.

"I hope so." I didn't know whether I was glad or annoyed that she had been so truthful. The fact that she wanted to leave made me even more worried and sad.

"But if you marry him, you'll have to leave."

She looked at me and smiled sadly, "Oh, Mi, yes. I'll have to go and live with him along the Great River near the Lantern Waste."

Some part of me became angry with Lili and as hard as I tried, I couldn't suppress it as my words came out harsher and louder than perhaps I had meant, "You're happy about this? You want to leave me?" Lili looked taken aback by my outburst and tried to calm me down with a soothing voice, "Mitha, of course I don't want to leave you, but I love Lairk." Tears sprang to my eyes and to cover my embarrassment I continued shouting.

"You mean you love your precious Lairk more than you love me! If you leave with him, I will never see you again, but maybe that's what you want." My voice was becoming hysterical.

"Mitha, stop it! Stop making up things, of course I don't love him more than I love you!" I had heard enough though and after screaming at her with tears pouring down my face, "Stop lying to me!" I turned and ran from the beach as fast as I could. I thought about going to see Lucy up at the palace, but I knew she wouldn't understand. She adored Lairk and thought that Lili and him falling in love was an absolute fairy-tale.

All of the seven years after the winter had thawed, I had never really been down the river that flowed to the west of my house. Cair Paravel was to the north, woods to the south, the ocean to the east and the rest of Narnia to the west. The bridge across the river that allowed us to go to the palace was on the beach side of my house and whenever I went for walks, I always headed east to the beach or south to the woods, but never west along the river. But this time, as I ran away from the beach I didn't really think of where I was going until I found myself past my house, on the western side, next to the river. I continued walking and walking until I came to a large rock that overlooked the river. I approached the rock to climb up onto it and sit down until I noticed that there was someone already sitting on it. He was looking out over the river and so all I could see was the back of his black-haired head. Meaning to quietly slip away before I was noticed, I turned and walked as quietly as I could towards the trees.

"Mitha?" I was caught by surprise and quickly turned at the sound of my name. The man on the rock had obviously heard me and turned. I sank into a low curtsy when I saw who it was.

"King Edmund." Being Lucy's best friend, I knew her siblings better than most, but I wasn't as well acquainted with them to be able to call them by their first names, though they had told me to.

At this he sighed and said, "Mitha, how many times have I asked you to call me Edmund?" He jumped down from the rock and walked toward me.

"I like to be respectful of my King." I didn't feel comfortable enough to call him Edmund any more than I was to call Queen Susan or King Peter Susan and Peter to their faces.

He looked exasperated as he continued walking towards me slowly.

"You're practically Lucy's sister. That would make us brother and sister." He held his hand out for me to shake but when I didn't take it, he asked, "Will you not shake my hand?"

The four monarchs had a strange custom of sometimes shaking people's hands when they said hello. It was strange to Narnians at first, but after seven years, we had grown accustomed to it.

"Shaking your hand and calling you Edmund would make me feel as if we were almost equals and that would be far too presumptuous of me."

He laughed and said, "Mitha, you amuse me with your views on Narnian society. Will you walk with me?" I suddenly thought about how I must look. Red blotches always appeared on my face when I cried so I knew my face and eyes would be red and swollen. My hair was probably wild and untamed, but regardless, I nodded and replied, "If you would like."

We began to walk along the river going further west.

"How are you, Mitha?" In the seven years I had known Lucy, I had never really been alone with any of her siblings and so was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Edmund was a good King. While Peter was known for being very great and strong, Edmund was known for being more serious and very just. He was shorter than his brother who was extremely tall but not by any means a small man, or unhandsome. All the time I had known Edmund, he had never been as outgoing or openly friendly to people in general but he was never mean or unfriendly. He was just less approachable than his siblings.

I didn't ever think of telling Edmund about my troubles about Liliana and so responded, "I'm well thank you. And yourself?"

For half an hour or so Edmund and I made polite conversation as we strolled along. Never having had a proper conversation before, it was slightly awkward at times. Edmund, not being as open or talkative as his siblings, made me more nervous but he never let the inevitable awkward pauses get too cringe worthy. After the half an hour had passed, he made his apologises and told me he must get back to Cair Paravel. He offered to escort me back to my home, like a proper gentleman, but I declined and he left soon afterwards.

As I walked home, all I could think of was Edmund. I knew it wasn't because I had fallen for him; I would never have been that stupid- he was a King; but I had enjoyed his company and half wished he had not left.

It wasn't until I got home and saw Lili in the living room that I realised I had completely forgotten about the fight I was having with her while I had been with Edmund. When she saw me she didn't do anything and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to speak to her so soon.

It was only after a few days that she cornered me and apologised. She said that although she loved me and didn't want to leave home and the rest of the family, she loved Lairk and when or if he proposed, she would accept and go and live with him. I gave a curt response and left quickly before she could see my tears or anger.

Everyone; Lucy and her siblings, my whole family including Lili and even me; now completely expected Lairk and Liliana to marry. It was only a matter of time.

We didn't have to wait long, it was a week and a half later that Lairk came to visit father alone. They went for a walk and when they returned and Lairk left, my father announced to the family that Lili and Lairk were going to get married. That night, I snuck into Lili's room to talk to her.

"Lili?" I whispered.

"Yes Mi?" she had clearly not been asleep.

"I'm happy for you and Lairk. You'll be happy together, I hope." As much as I didn't want her to go, I wanted Liliana to be happy because she was my sister and I loved her dearly. After a few tears and many hugs, I left and felt much better as I returned to my room.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay, so first meeting with Edmund! Yay! I hope no one thinks that Mitha is a Mary-Sue because I know that there are SO many fanfics with Edmund/OC and I really don't want this one to be just another one. Anyway, next chapter...soon! -Cloey :)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own anything related to The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S Lewis.**

Author's Note: Hi everyone, first I must apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I haven't had very good internet and with Christmas and everything...I've just been WAY too busy and distracted. So, yeah, sorry. I hope that there are some people still reading this story. I can't promise anything but hopefully I won't have to keep anyone waiting so long again in the future. Now, please enjoy!:D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Lucy absolutely insisted that Lairk and Lili would get married at Cair Paravel. Liliana and Lairk didn't put up much of a fight and the preparations for the ceremony and celebrations afterwards began. Having learned from the last feast, Lucy decided not to plan the whole thing by herself. She asked Susan, who happily agreed, to help her. Susan, who was now a beautiful woman of twenty one, was known for her organisation skills and she had everything planned in a matter of weeks. The date was set and all that still had to be done was Liliana's wedding dress which my sisters, mother and I had to make. We slaved away for weeks sewing every little detail until finally Lili tried it on. She cried along with my mother when she saw it and at the realisation that Liliana would be leaving in a week, I cried too.

The day before the wedding, Liliana and I went for one last walk. The wedding was only in the afternoon, but the next day would be so busy, we knew that this was to be, if not the last, at least _one_ of the last times we would walk together for a very long time.

We went towards the beach and we talked, trying not to bring up the subject of the wedding. Instead, we pretended nothing was about to happen. That Lili wasn't leaving forever the next day.

The great hall had been decorated beautifully and I gasped when I saw it. Lili, my family and I had arrived early to get ready. As the guests arrived, Liliana was dressed and her hair was done. Once we had finished with Lili, Ilise, Jardia, and I changed into our matching dresses of gold.

The ceremony was beautiful with Liliana in her flowing white dress and her hair loose and silky. Lairk looked happier than ever and his whole family had come to the wedding. Only one of my already married sisters was also present. Sorenne was my second eldest sister. She had married twenty eight years earlier to a water nymph who lived by the River Rush. She had two daughters, both of whom had come along. I had not seen her since she had married and she was surprised how grown up I looked. My other two married sisters could not make it, one was pregnant and the other lived too far away, over the sea, near the Lone Islands.

The ceremony went just as planned and the feast afterwards was enjoyed by everyone. As the feast came to an end, Liliana found me in the crowds and hugged me goodbye. We knew that this could be the last time we saw each other and so didn't hold back the tears. Eventually Lairk and Liliana left to travel back to Lairk's home and the rest of us went home.

The next day when I woke up, I cried before I had even opened my eyes. I already missed her. A messenger from Lucy told me that she wanted to see me in the palace and so I went straight after breakfast. I was glad to be outside as the house seemed almost empty without Lili there. I walked down the familiar corridor to Lucy's rooms and entered after knocking.

"Mitha, how are you?" she sat on one of the sofas and I went and sat down next to her straight away. Tears leaked from my eyes and I mumbled, "I miss Lili."

Lucy hugged me and cried herself as she comforted me. After another good cry, we sat and chatted for a while before Lucy told me why she had asked me to come to the palace.

"With Liliana gone, I need another lady-in-waiting and you're obviously my first choice, so…how about it?"

I laughed, glad of some good news after the painful departure of Lili, and said, "Of course, Lu. Do you want me to live here in the palace?"

"If you wouldn't mind...?" she said tentatively.

"Of course not, it'll be wonderful!" Finally I would be able to be her lady-in-waiting.

"Excellent! I'll have room just down the hall made up for you."

A week later, Lucy showed me my rooms where I would be staying in the palace.

The rooms were on the same corridor as the Lucy's and her sibling's and I felt very honoured by this. The room was large and grand, though not as grand as Lucy's room. There was a beautiful lavish carpet and matching royal blue curtains that framed windows with a magnificent view of the ocean. The bed had four posts and there was a desk and chair and even a sofa.

I gave Lucy a big hug and declared that I loved it. That day I began living at Cair Paravel. I ate with the four monarchs, and all the servants accepted me at once and were very friendly. Every morning, I would wake, go and wake Lucy, help her to dress, do her hair and then escort her to breakfast. After breakfast we would start the day's activities. Often, Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund would have to greet people coming from far and wide to see them. Other times, Lucy would have to attend large lunches or dinners that were given in honour of some visiting dignitary. Sometimes there wouldn't be anything to do and we would go for walks, read, sew, draw or sit with Peter, Susan and Edmund. Every day or so, Lucy would give me two hours for myself. I would often go and visit my family and have tea with them.

* * *

><p>One day, nearly a year after becoming Lucy's lady-in-waiting, I set out to visit my family during my hours off from work. I was walking across the bridge over the river when I heard someone call out behind me, "Mitha!" I turned to see Edmund walking the same way I was going; over the bridge. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.<p>

"Good afternoon, King Edmund." even though he had asked me countless times, I still did not call him Edmund.

"It's Edmund," he raised his eyebrows slightly about me calling him 'King' but did not comment on it further, "How are you this afternoon?"

I smiled and replied, "Very well, it is a beautiful day, don't you think?" He returned the smile, "It is indeed, it's also a good day for walking, would you like to join me?" Although I had planned to go and visit my family, I decided I would like very much to go on a walk with King Edmund. I agreed and we walked west again along the river. We strolled slowly and again only had a polite conversation. We talked about the weather, the palace, Narnia and the river. When I realised that my two hours of free time were nearly over, I told King Edmund that I should return to the palace and he said that he would walk back with me.

After that walk, King Edmund and I went on many more. Slowly we began to meet more often; first by accident, but after time because of prior arrangement. We would often meet by the large rock where I first met him, west of my home. Sometimes we would walk, sometimes we would sit by the river. We never seemed to walk near the beach or the east side of my house, only ever along the west side of my house, along the river or between the trees. Although Lucy eventually found out that her brother and I were becoming friends and sometimes went for walks during my free time, our growing friendship was not public and we were never open about it, even around Peter and Susan.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hope you enjoy, I'd love to hear your thoughts. -Cloey van Zyl :)


End file.
